Kristoff and Olaf
by jenniferjun1per
Summary: A silly little peek into the relationship between the grumpy ice harvester and the happy snowman. Rated T for language.


Kristoff trudged up the steps to the castle, wearily rubbing a mittened hand over his eyes. It was later than he wanted it to be, and he was drowsier than he wanted to be, and all he really wanted was to be in bed with his beautiful wife.

The door to the castle slowly opened on creaky hinges, and Kristoff smiled.

_Speaking of my beautiful wife_, he thought, preparing himself for her barreling onslaught.

Instead, it was a short, stout snowman that toddled out, giggling maniacally.

"Oh! Kristoff! You're back!" He clapped his twig hands together with glee. "Anna and I were just playing hide and seek. Do you wanna play?"

Kristoff had very little patience for Olaf on a good day, but when he was exhausted and he just wanted to go to bed, his patience was paper thin.

"_No_, Olaf. Just let me get inside. I want to go to sleep." Kristoff saw that Olaf was standing in the doorway, blocking his way. His flurry spread little snowflakes all around him, and the chill made Kristoff shiver.

"Are you sure? Because it's really fun and-"

"JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY."

Olaf giggled and moved to let Kristoff pass, but immediately fell into step behind him.

"So how was the harvest today? You know, ice harvesting sounds so interesting, don't you think?"

"Of course I do, that's why I do it for a living."

"Oh of course!" Giggles. "Do you think I can come with you one day?"

"NO!"

"Oh Kristoff!" More giggles, a wave of his arm. "I don't know how much help I would be, I think my wee little arms would just fall off with the weight of the ice and-"

"Olaf," Kristoff sighed heavily, turning to face the little snowman, "Can you just tell me where Anna is?"

"I would love to!"

"Okay, good."

"Except I don't know where she is."

"What?"

"I told you, we were playing hide and seek." He whispered conspiratorially. "_She's hiding_."

Kristoff rubbed his temples, feeling the beginnings of a tension headache.

"Oooh! Oooh! But I'll help you find her! Come on! Let's go!" He toddled off ahead of Kristoff, who begrudgingly followed behind.

* * *

><p>"Not in here!" Olaf had opened half the doors in the castle, looking under ridiculous things like a footstool and a vase, raising Kristoff's ire to exponential levels.<p>

"Not in here! Not behind here! Oooh! Maybe she's hiding under that rug over there let me just-"

"OLAF! FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHE IS _NOT_ HIDING UNDER A GODDAMN RUG!"

Olaf only giggled, waving his arm dismissively at Kristoff as he lifted the rug with his twig arm. They heard footsteps in the hallway, and Kristoff prayed to all the gods that it was his wife.

"What is going on in here? What is all this yelling I hear?" Elsa stepped into the room, holding a notebook and several papers in the crook of her arm.

Kristoff sighed audibly, glad for another adult in the room who could put an end to this childish game.

"Oh it's just me and Kristoff. We're playing a game!" Olaf's permanent smile beamed up at Elsa.

"That's so sweet!" She patted Olaf lovingly, adjusting his flurry slightly with a flourish of her hand. Olaf sighed happily. "Just remember to close this door behind you when you leave." And with that, she was gone.

Kristoff's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Not in here! Let's keep looking!"

* * *

><p>Kristoff dragged his feet behind the impossibly perpetually happy snowman, contemplating different ways in which he could pull him apart and hide the pieces where no one could find them, or more importantly, where they couldn't find each other. He was mentally planning a route to an isolated gorge he had come across when Olaf suddenly shrieked with glee.<p>

"Oooh! I think I found her!" Olaf pointed to a set of closet doors, one of which was set ajar slightly. Kristoff moved immediately towards the door to open it when Olaf stopped him.

"No! That's not how we play!" He whispered loudly, "You have to sneak up on her so she doesn't know you're coming! It's more fun that way!"

"For god's sake, Olaf, I don't have time for this, just let me-"

"No no no! She'll hear you coming-"

"LET GO OF ME! I just want to-"

"Shhh! You have to be quieter than that because she-"

At that moment the door behind them opened suddenly and Anna jumped out.

"Boo!"

Both Olaf and Kristoff screamed, Olaf's head jumping momentarily off of his body. Kristoff's nerves already had him on edge, and the unexpected surprise caused his body to shake violently. Anna, who had only been expecting to scare Olaf, laughed uncontrollably at this new development, clutching her sides as they started to cramp up.

* * *

><p>"But we're not finished playing!" Olaf whined as he trailed behind the couple.<p>

"You're finished now!" Kristoff growled.

"But it was my turn to hide! And I had the perfect hiding spot, I was trying it out just before I ran into you-"

They reached their bedchamber and Kristoff stalked right in, Anna turning to Olaf.

"I'm sorry Olaf, we'll have to continue the game tomorrow." She knelt down to his level, giving him an apologetic look.

"But I was having so much fun! And Kristoff was too!"

"NO I WASN'T!" Kristoff's voice came from inside the room. Olaf simply giggled and shrugged.

"He's totally lying, he was having lots of fun! Just ask Elsa!" He whispered loudly to Anna. From inside the room Kristoff gave an exasperated groan. "So tomorrow we'll play again?"

"Just GO AWAY Olaf!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just planning with Anna here-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST GO!"

"Olaf, you better go. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll play some more, okay? Don't mind mister grumpy-pants in there." Anna winked, taking Olaf's twig hands in hers.

"I heard that!"

"Oh Kristoff! Anna was just teasing, I'm sure she doesn't really think you're-"

"JUST GET OUT!"

Anna shooed him off, and Olaf finally toddled away, giggling as he went. Anna was just about to close the door behind him when Kristoff suddenly yelped.

"Anna, why is our bed cold and wet?" Kristoff was about to climb in, glad to finally be able to rest. Anna came closer, peering at something on the floor.

"Is that a snowflake-"

"OLAF!"

From down the hall Olaf giggled.

"I'll have to find a new hiding spot now!"


End file.
